Even In Death
by Sxcsami
Summary: DH SPOILERS! Why couldn't I be a good brother? Why couldn't I of kept our promise? I left him. I'm gone. I couldn't be, but I was. And I should be with George. But I'm not. I'm gone. And nothing could ever fill that dark void I left, so nothing ever did..


**This was written for the "I'm about to die!" Challenge by A sirius crush on moony. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respected owners, I do not "claim" to own any of these characters of settings, I'm not trying to steal from J.K… Just borrow… Hehe…**

**Well here it is!**

I never knew it would end like this. Honestly, I always knew I would go out with a bang; it would be the famous Weasley twin's way. But I never knew it would be like this… The horrific bang of thousand year old stone, exploding and collapsing me. Leaving the one constant thing in my life alone.

Why couldn't I be a good brother? Why couldn't I of kept our promise? I left him. I'm gone. I couldn't be, but I was. And I should be with George. But I'm not. I'm gone. And nothing could ever fill that dark void I left, so nothing ever did.

I watched George cradle my body in his arms, his salty tears running gently down his cheeks and he choked over and over on his sobs. And it was because of me. Because I left him. And even in death I knew I could never get over this guilt...

It all started a couple of months back, at my old home, at Hogwarts.

Dust filled the air, spells ricocheted off the walls and I was lost in a colourful wonderland, colours bounced in front of my eyes, lighting up the room as loud bangs ran out in the distance. But it wasn't really a wonderland, it was hell, and these bright colours left a devastating destruction in its path.

Blood splattered its way across the walls, old stones crumbled silently away and the only thought I had left in my head was George. It was the only one I'd ever had actually, and it broke my heart to not know where he was, if he was okay, if he was even okay…

I weaved my way in between people, ducking and dodging, sending spells at the Death Eaters and putting up shields for my team.

"Hey Percy, you okay over there?" I yelled as I saw a pair of Death Eaters slowly advancing on him.

"Oh no you don't!" Percy huffed as he whizzed around sending a colourful array of sparks towards the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were wearing black cloaks and hoods, a symbol of darkness and mystery, of fear… They sent a cold spiral through your body, almost as if they were living Dementors, sucking your happiness out of your body and filling you with a cold, betraying misery.

It was as if we had the duel perfectly choreographed neither slipping up and letting the opposing enemies get the upper hand nor gaining the upper hand. It was like time had stilled almost to a complete stop, screams were echoing around us but we didn't care…

"Ron, Harry, Hermione! So good of you to join us!" I greeted them as they rounded the corner and joined in. I had to act strong; I had to act like the Fred Weasley everyone new and loved… The courageous one who could make a joke out of anything…

"Hello, Minister!" Percy suddenly bellowed, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse who had recently appeared mid battle, he dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" I shouted as the Death Eater I was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of a sea urchin

I sent Percy a glance, a smile trailing its way across my lips "you actually ARE joking, Perce...I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

And that's when it happened. The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy the two Death Eaters at our feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured and I; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart.

"No!" I heard a familiar voice shout and I let the memories of George and I's time on earth sweep over my mind for just a second before I slipped into the ever awaiting, blissful darkness…


End file.
